Eluuwa
Eluuwa is a custom setting for any fantasy RPG. Mythology (All false) True history of the world (Not much) Cosmology Nations Races Humans (main race) Sayensi (science race) Anwansi (magic race) Magic and Technology Original stats Size The plane is roughly the same size as Mars - there is a lot of exploring to do here, as it is still made of fledgling nations. Planar features Temporary portals of variable size may be used to connect your demiplane to the universe as a whole. They may be controlled through any method you choose, including will or artifact. Your demiplane is also magically protected from the outside world. No man-made or natural disasters will affect it. Population 2 bn souls Inhabitants Your people are exceptionally attractive, at least by your standards of beauty. You're not going to find any ugly people; everyone is at least good looking, and most are far better than that. Some or all of your people appear to be something other than human. Elves, dwarves, furries, monsters, anything biologically possible and in any combination you'd like. With "Metahuman Population", your population may take biologically impossible forms. Some or all of your people possess natural magical abilities or traits. Superpowered mutants, monsters and weirdos, psychics, sorcerors, oracles and the like. Technology Medieval, roughly 16th century Magic Your realm's magic is average. Maybe as much as ten or twenty times as powerful as before - you might require weeks or months to reach that level (with a basis of a single lvl 1 power). Society The culture of your demiplane is steeped in magic and arcana. There may exist magical academies and colleges specifically for the study and spread of magic. Blendings of magic and technology are common in your realm. Technology may seem significantly more advanced - and significantly stranger as well. Your hospitals and health care professionals are of the highest class. Sickness has been nearly eliminated and your doctors may as well be miracle workers. Environment You may adjust the length of the day and year within your demiplane. Unless inserted, you may also adjust the cosmic features of your demiplane: Sun, stars, sky... The soils of your demiplane are particularly fertile and make for most excellent farmland. Your demiplane is rich with ores, minerals, precious gems, and other earthborn resources. Organic and/or inorganic materials with strange properties? Properties which defy conventional physics, and which can only be described as surreal? Check. Adventure Your dungeons are now maintained by playful spirits and magical forces. Cleared dungeons may be refilled, rearranged, or eliminated entirely to create new and fresh experiences. Your demiplane is now inhabited by spirits, normally incorporeal but potentially capable of assuming a physical presence. The spirits are capable of influencing the environment and living things in various ways, depending upon their purpose and nature. Possible spirits include spirits of the dead, spirits of nature, spirits of magic, spirits of inspiration, and more. Whatever traditional afterlife may or may not exist, it does not apply within the confines of your realm and people. You may create a custom afterlife or afterlives for your people to experience. Reincarnation, paradise, nothingness? The choices are yours. Creator Belongings You are granted a moderately large and certainly luxurious home by the standards of your realm. You additionally now hold assets which provide a very comfortable middle-class income without requiring any input on your part. There are now a large number of automatons; enough to form an army, or possibly assume all menial labor in your realm. Form Your spirit is immortal and you may leave your body or persist after death in a ghostly, incorporeal form. You may regenerate your body through focus of will, even if nothing remains but your spirit. You may now shapeshift at will, thereby changing you appearance as often as you'd like. You may now comprehend and communicate in any human language; you are the ultimate polyglot. Your mind is enhanced with an eidetic memory. Never again will you forget your car keys. You now possess heightened sensory awareness. All of your senses are more powerful and may develop further with practice. You may additionally develop the ability to perceive magical energy or spiritual presences. Supernatural abilities You can now teleport! It's tiring and you can't go very far or carry very much, at least at first. Teleportation between realms without the use of portals or gateways is possible, but extremely difficult. Strangely intuitive, moving through the air comes as easily as moving through the water, which you can also levitate through. Your acceleration, maneuverability, and top speed will all increase with practice. Through touch you may transmute and transfigure inanimate material in any way you wish. Mass must remain constant, and difficulty is determined by the complexity and scale of the change. You now possess the ability to imbue magical powers and attributes into non-living things, be they objects or even environments. Any power you possess may be imbued in this way. Other powers will be more difficult You now possess the ability to summon and banish creatures and objects, including storing them in the void. Additionally, when combined with Alchemy you may literally create something out of nothing. You may control all seven of the offered elements (Fire, water, air, earth, ice, electricity, or metal). You may heal others of wounds and disease, restore their vitality, and even raise the dead back to life, should you desire to do so. Searing, cutting, blunt, explosive, dense... you may conjure and control energy in any form you like. Energy blasts, force fields, constructs of all shapes and sizes, all driven by will and imagination. Companions You may bring a number of companions with you into your demiplane. You must be able to specifically indentify so-called friends, though not necessarily by name. Any personal benefits you possess may be granted to your friends at no extra cost. You may decide which benefits to grant and in what fashion. You possess the power to grant friendship benefits to others, although doing so is strenuous. Part of your soul is sheared off and developed into a familiar. You may allow it to develop naturally or create it with a specific shape or personality. Your minds and souls are linked. You may communicate telepathically, share senses or knowledge, even assume direct control over one another's bodies (with permission, of course). Your familiar cannot truly be killed as long as you live. If its body is destroyed, it will be recreated near you. Possesses all of your magic and personal boons. Ascendance Your soul is infused with the barest fraction of existing divinity, granting you much power. You are much more powerful, and your path to ascension has been shortened dramatically. It will still probably take tens of thousands of years, however... Your guidebook now has the ability to open a portal to a personal divine repository, which only you and those you allow may access. A vast library containing not only information but resources; anything and everything that could be necessary to advance or improve oneself. Reduces the time you'll take on your path to ascension to a tenth of what it was. Actual time: A thousand years Category:TheCyanWool Category:Setting